


broken filter

by septiplierhink



Series: the flustered mark series [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oppa Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wall Sex, mark misspeaks and smut ensues, more blushing!mark for all of you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplierhink/pseuds/septiplierhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever zoned out and said something really embarrassing?</p><p>Mark certainly has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	broken filter

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, so i'm back with more markson smut. this one is very similar to my most previous work, but i'll change it up for the next one i do.
> 
> this is kinda, not really, but kinda inspired by that time jackson slammed mark against the wall on after school club. if you haven't seen it, i recommend you watch it along with all the other times they've been on asc.
> 
> before you read, i'd like you to know that this is bordering on a meme fic, i dont think it's even close to as good as my previous markson smut. the dialogue is honestly laughable and very cliche. i'll write something less outrageous next time.
> 
> **probably typos/missed words**  
> enjoy!!

"Ever thought about fucking me against a wall?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Mark's sentence certainly pulled Jackson's attention from whatever he was doing.

"....Mmhm what? Did you say something?" Mark was zoned out, completely unaware of what he'd just said.

"Uh Mark? Are you okay?" Jackson set his tablet down, turning to face the boy beside him on the couch they shared.

"Yeah, what's the uh, what's the problem?

Mark was becoming steadily aware that he might have spoken without thinking, accidentally losing his filter and spewing a random though out his mouth.

"You, you just said something very suggestive out of the blue"

"Really um, what was it?" A series of ideas had been floating around in Mark's head, he could have said any of them. Some were kinkier than others, he hoped and prayed he'd said a clean one.

"You really don't know, do you?" Jackson was fascinated. How had Mark said such a thing and not realized it. Thank god the rest of the band was out and wasn't here for this odd, odd conversation.

"No, I don't. It could have been a number of things" Mark confessed. "Please tell me what it was, I'm getting anxious"

"Okay, if you say so" Jackson shrugged, going over what Mark had uttered in his head. "You just asked, _ever thought about fucking me against a wall?_ "

Mark blushed, hard. Had he really said that out loud? How could he be careless enough to let something like that slip?

"D-did I really? Oh my god that's... that's so embarrassing"

"What even goes on inside that head of yours? I have so many questions now" Jackson smiled, watching Mark frantically place his hands over his cheeks, as if it would stop the blushing.

"What...what questions?" Mark asked, though be doubted he'd actually respond to any of the stupid things Jackson would ask.

"Okay, how about..." Jackson sat in thought for a little bit, thinking up the perfect way to keep Mark flustered. "Have you ever thought about being fucked against a wall?"

Mark hid his face in his hands once more, how could he let this happen? This was the most embarrassing thing that'd happened in a long time. Jackson seemed to have no intentions of putting an end to it.

"I... I guess, I mean apparently I asked you about it, s-so that must mean I have"

"Hhm, let me re-phrase that..." Jackson smirked to himself. "Have you ever _wanted_ to be fucked against a wall?"

With that, Mark blushed deeper, his face somehow becoming more red, if that was even possible. He took a pillow out from behind him and placed it on his lap, collapsing his body over it, effectively hiding his reddened cheeks.

"Mark~" Jackson sang. "Are you gonna answer me?"

No response.

"Y'know it's rude not to answer questions you were asked" Jackson leaned closer to Mark's lap, beginning to whisper into his ear. "Some might say that bad boys who don't answer questions need to be punished"

Mark froze. Stopped breathing, stopped moving. Stopped everything until he suddenly whipped the pillow out from his lap, hitting Jackson hard over the head with it.

Jackson gasped, faking pain.

"Mark, that's a very mean thing to do, hitting people. I'm just a guy with questions and you're a guy with answers. Simple as that" Jackson removed the pillow from Mark's grasp, pushing him down on the couch. Straddling his hip as he pressed their bodies together.

"I'm going to ask you one last time" Jackson began to grind down onto Mark's hips, feeling the hard on Mark had tried to conceal against his thigh. "Have you ever wanted to be fucked against a wall?"

What other choice than to answer did Mark have? He could shut up and walk away, leaving himself to take care off his 'problem' in private. Or he could reply and have Jackson fulfil his latest fantasy at the cost of humiliation.

"Y...ye-yes" Mark breathed out, unable to even reply calmly.

"I'm gonna need a better answer than that, sweetheart"

Jackson loved the control he had over his boyfriend. In just a few minutes he had Mark on the edge of moans, hard in his jeans, spilling his dirty secrets by the second. Jackson _loved_ it.

"Y-yes, Jackson" Mark shut his eyes, willing himself to focus on the words he tried to say. "Yes I want to be fucked against a wall, I want it so bad"

Mark was on the verge of tears at this point, just wanting Jackson to do something already. Stop teasing him for what seemed like ages.

"Good boy" Jackson cooed, sucking hard against Mark's neck, making sure his makeup artists would have to work extra hard to cover up the blemishes he placed. Dark, dark hickeys beginning to form on the pale skin. "Now I have one last question"

Mark rolled his eyes. Jackson really had a thing for drawn out foreplay.

"Ask me... please, a-ask me now" Mark was so desperate to answer, so desperate to be pinned up against a wall, _any wall_ , and fucked until he couldn't stand straight.

Jackson leaned down to Mark's ear, lowering his voice pitch for extra effect.

"Do you want _me_ to fuck you against a wall?"

His voice was smooth and sexy, sending shivers down Mark's spine as the question registered with him.

"Y...yes. Fuck yes" Mark rutted his hips up against Jackson's, unable to stand the younger's teasing any longer. "I want you t-to fuck me hard, slamming me... me into the wall as I come rough onto yo-your chest. I want you to fuck...fuck me until I can't walk, c-can't sit. Oh my god, Jackson, I want it right ...right now"

"Fuck, Mark" Sometimes Jackson can't believe how explicit his boyfriend's requests are. But he's always more than happy to comply. "My baby boy is such a slut"

Jackson _finally_ decided to move, slipping his hands under Mark's back and knees, carrying him bridal style to their bedroom.

"Yes. Yes I am. I'm such a... a slut for you. You and your thick cock, filling m-me up until I... I can't take it"

Funny, Mark has never come off as this desperate before, he must really want it, Jackson thought, pushing Mark passed the doorway of their room. Mark's body slid across the hardwood floor, stopping once he collided with the opposite wall. He stood there, body against the surface, watching Jackson from across the room. He was a smirking, smiling mess, giddy with desire.

Quickly, Jackson moved himself to Mark's place, crashing their bodies together and effectively pinning Mark against the cold wall. Mark began to pant. Pant and moan. Jackson made quick work of his button down, throwing it aside along with his own shirt.

"How do you want it, baby boy?"

Jackson _knew_ the effect the pet name had on Mark. He _knew_ how desperate Mark was.

"I want it hard... an-and fast" Mark spoke in broken sentences between Jackson's rough kisses. "I want you to slam me hard against the wall like the cockslut I am"

"Fuck, Mark, you're so good for me. Such a good boy, always ready to take my cock" Jackson sucked Mark's tongue, muting the other's noises momentarily. "How long have you wanted this? Wanted me to tease you, torture you agonizingly. Tell me, tell me how long you've wanted this" 

Jackson returned his attention back to Mark's neck. Open mouthed kisses placed at his shoulders and up. Searching for the right spot that made Mark scream.

"So long, I've wanted it for so long, Oppa" Huh, that's a name Mark's never used before. "Pleas... please, I want it... now, f-fuckk"

Mark was beautiful, honestly. Spread out against the wall, panting and moaning, sweaty and begging. Beautiful, such a perfect lover.

Jackson held three fingers up to Mark's mouth. He could practically feel Mark's gaze burning deep in his fingertips.

"Suck" Jackson commanded, too caught up in the movement to go and retrieve the lube. Even if this was more painful, Mark would understand.

Mark took Jackson's fingers in his mouth, wrapping his tongue around each of the digits. Remaining eye contact as he did so. Pressing the pads against his tongue, Mark sucked hard on Jackson's skin. Brushing his teeth against the younger's nails, in ways that sent sensations through his whole body.

"Such a good boy~" Jackson praised, removing his fingers from Mark's mouth. Placing two at his entrance, after hiking one of Mark's legs around his hips.

Pushing in suddenly, Jackson bit down on Mark's lips once more, muffling any sounds of pain his boyfriend might have. He scissored his fingers cautiously inside Mark, slightly brushing against the other boy's prostate until he begged for it.

"J-Jackson, another..r plea-please"

Jackson obeyed Mark's plea, slipping another finger inside the elder. He moved his unoccupied hand down to Mark's throbbing length, stroking him at the same pace fingers moved inside.

"Jac-Jackson... Oppa-a... F...fuck" Was the only thing Mark could utter, completely past the point of coherent sentences.

Jackson kept his lips locked with the junction of Mark's neck and shoulders, sucking and biting almost furiously. The trifecta of action was nearly too much for Mark, unsure he could contain himself any longer. Jackson was fully aware of this, banging his prostate dead on with every thrust, chest continuing to pin Mark against the wall.

"F-Fuckk... Jacks-Jackson, please...se"

"Please what, baby boy?" Jackson continued, continued letting Mark fuck himself on his fingers. Slamming the digits up inside of him to meet the elder's downward thrusts.

"Op-Oppa... Jacks I... I c-can't" Mark moaned the four words, not a great answer, he'd known Jackson was going to push him now.

"Mark" He started. "What did I tell you about not answering people's questions? Hhm?"

"You uh... you said... ah fuck, you said that bad boys wh-who don't answer qu...questions need to be punished..."

Mark threw his head back, no longer bothered by the pain that ensued. Closing his eyes lightly, not daring to meet Jackson's dominant gaze.

"Yes, yes I did. Now answer me" Out of Mark's view, Jackson licked over his teeth, driven with lust and want. He began to fuck Mark harder, jerking him at a faster pace. "What do you want me to do?"

Mark was so sure he'd died at this point. Feeling Jackson's lips against his pulse point, he answered.

"Sh-shit, I want you to fuck me, now. I want you to pound me against this wall, dry and fast" Mark braced himself against Jackson's broad shoulders.

The younger boy pulled his fingers out, removing his hand from Mark's length. He stared at the man in front of him, momentarily. Teasing Mark always seemed to end up pretty good.

Complying to Mark's request, Jackson simply placed himself at Mark stretched hole. Jackson had never fucked for been fucked dry so he couldn't possibly know how much it hurt. He'd heard that it does, but it's what Mark wanted so he went along with it. Knowing that if Mark was in serious pain he'd ask him to stop.

"Jackson just d-- OH MY GO--"

Jackson thrusted unexpectedly into Mark, pressing his lips flush against the elder's to mute any sounds of pain he was going to cry out. Jackson was already all the way in, soon after, removing his mouth from Mark's to moan.

"Fuck-k, baby boy, you're so tight" Jackson brought his lips back to Mark's neck, continuing where he'd left off.

"H-harder, Oppa~" Mark felt Jackson lift him up, allowing him to wrap his legs around the younger's hips. Jackson was strong, and helped Mark stay up against the wall. He felt his back slide sweaty against the paint.

Jackson held Mark up, kissing lazily at the american's jawline. Mark's misspeaking had to have been the best thing that happened all week, all _month_ , probably.

"Is this what you wanted, babe~?" Jackson asked, keeping in time with his rough thrusts. "Wanted me to fuck you against the wall, cock slamming inside you, not letting me use lube or anything"

"Ye...yes, Op-Oppa. It fee..els so-so good" Mark's stretching pain had subsided, leaving him only with lustful bliss. "Please...don't, don't st-stop"

Jackson snapped his hips up into Mark's faster now, catching his prostate in the process. Mark burst out in moans, resting his head on the wall behind him as he locked his feet behind Jackson's back.

"Oppaa~, I'm... I'm so clos-se" Mark began to whimper, rutting himself down on Jackson's cock.

"Mark... me, fuck... me too"

Jackson continued to press Mark's body hard against the wall, holding him up at his thigh and the small of his back. He quickened his pace even more, slamming inside Mark faster and faster, abusing his prostate harder and harder.

"O...Oppa!! I'm... ahhh, I'm gonna..." Mark couldn't even finish his sentence by the time he released. Coming hard against Jackson's stomach and chest, just the way he had fantasized. He was riding out his orgasm as Jackson came rough inside of him. He lifted Mark up again, pulling out, only to wrap Mark's legs around his waist again. He carried Mark on his front to their bed, meters away. Jackson collapsed down on top of him, rolling off the elder's body once Mark was relaxed.

They laid there, chests rising and falling rapidly, post-sex haze getting the better of them. After long quiet minutes, Jackson turned to Mark, smirking as he said.

"Oppa, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> ehh still not tooo bad for my second attempt at smut, i guess.
> 
> comments made my day!! i'd love to know what you thought, hated it, loved it? anything!! ^_^
> 
> my tumblr's @babyboycarisi, it's primarily a law and order blog, but i'll be opening my requests, for most ships, kpop and otherwise, in a few days.
> 
> //thank you for leaving kudos, commenting, sharing, etc. you guys make me smile more than you know//


End file.
